Snowglobe
by arispot
Summary: Little Jane and Oliver fic. Don't get me wrong I'm Jeller all the way, but I think both Jane and Weller need Joliver to happen.
1. The usual

"Which wire Patterson! blue or yellow ", Jane yelled. She had already described the outer shell of the explosive that is attached to the wires popping out of the dashboard inside the car. Gun fire is still raging between the FBI team and Dabrazan fighters less than a block away.

"Checking! I'm checking give me a minute" Patterson raised her voice.

"We only have 4 of those on the timer so make it count" Jane yelled back.

* * *

Weller and the team was on Dabrazan trail for weeks and they uncovered Dabrazan's plan to plant explosives in parked cars across the city. They naturalized largest stockpile except the one now parked close to Meridian steakhouse in Midtown. Though the FBI managed to locate the car they did not expect to land in front of heavy fire in a semi busy street. Team had manage to keep the Dabrazan fighters at bay though it was obvious they were stoling until the timer on the explosive ticks down. Weller and the team managed to cover Jane long enough so that she can run a block down the street to the car now rigged with explosive. She shout at the man who was walking out the Meridian restaurant, "FBI stay inside and keep everyone inside. NOW NOW!" as she climbed inside the car with the explosives. It has been less than five minutes since then and Patterson was walking Jane through how to disarm the device.

* * *

"I can try to drive this thing off somewhere else" Jane suggested, purely out of need to have options.

"NO! We don't know whether the explosives is somehow connected to the ignition." Patterson voiced quickly.

"Ok Jane, looks like this one is similar to all the other devices we found this morning. So, I want you to cut the blue wire and access the panel behind it. Do you see it?"

"Yes! And Done I cut the blue and I can see the panel"

"Now open that panel"

Out of nowhere Jane could now hear the gunfire right behind the car. She tucked herself between the seats inside the car, which would buy her few minutes and tried to focus on the device.

"What's happening Jane"

"I have a gunman behind this car"

Patterson can hear glass shattering and bullets clanging against the car's aluminum body.

"Patterson keep talking!"

"Okay, we are almost there." Patterson could feel her heart thumping against her throat. It was obvious some of the bad guys came around the other side of the street. She silently prayed that Weller and the team could make back toward the car. Though Patterson kept on walking Jane through how to disarm the explosive device.

* * *

Oliver Kind was having yet another usual day. He was meeting a client in Midtown. Though he really hated the hustle and bustle in Midtown he did fancy the area closest to the harbor. It was quieter and had just enough activity to keep him interested. So he decided to venture a walk to his favorite restaurant, the Meridian.

He asked for the table by the window as usual and ordered steak, mash potatoes and cream spinach just as he always does. As he enjoyed his lunch, he let his mind wander to the pedestrians walking by. Why do people always seems to be rushing in this city and where could they possibly rush to, he wondered. Though he loved New York and its neverending energy, everyday seemed feel like a repetition of the day before. He went to work and talked to clients during the day. Then organized fundraising events in his spare time. Every person he ever met also fell into a single pattern. They all graduated from one of ten universities, Harvard, MIT or Cornell on and on. Got married and either works for corporate america or own a good chunk of it. Add to that, all his conversations also followed the same set of topics. It first start with the daily news, then it trickles to stories about the stock market followed by an amazing deal one or the other made only to wrap the conversation with something about someone's death or divorce.

"Would you like anything else sir. You should try our Moshi dessert. It's simply the best", Waitress' words brought Oliver out of his revery.

"No, thanks. The check please" In few minutes the waiter was at his table with the receipt and Oliver picked up his briefcase and was ready to walk out. He could hear sudden bursts of noises, that almost sounded like gunfire. Probably fireworks. He thought to himself. Though his mind failed to understand why would anyone light fireworks during this hour. He was still hazy with his previous chain of thought for the growing noises to worry him. Little that he know, Oliver Kind's life that's almost felt like a snowglobe is about to be shaken with a mighty force.


	2. The unusual

Just as Oliver opened the door to get out of the restaurant,

"FBI stay inside and keep everyone inside. NOW NOW!". The sense of urgency in the woman's voice made him comply without any questions. Oliver backed up his steps and closed the glass door in front of him. She was obviously wearing a FBI vest and looked off a lot like, "Jane...!" The word escaped his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was imagining things. Though the woman had short dark hair and he could have sworn he saw a tattoo on her neck.

The girl at the front booth in the restaurant walked toward Oliver, "What's going on!"

"You should go inside and get everyone towards the back of the restaurant".

"FBI is here and she was yelling at me to stay inside"

"So, was that gunfire?"

"Probably"

"Go inside and tell everyone!" Oliver pressed on urgently.

"Alright" She turned to walk away

"Aren't you coming?"

"I will.. I just want to make sure."

"Make sure what?" she was still waiting

"GO!"

Less than two minutes Oliver can hear the gunfire off on the street. Even though the building and the closed door muffled some of the noise it was clearly a lot closer and it was clearly coming from the sidewalk to his left. In matter of few seconds back of the car the woman climbed on to was riddled with bullet holes. Oliver tried to move back and forth in front of the glass door to get a better look to see whether the woman was alright. It was Jane, he though. He could not have just imagined that. If she worked at the FBI that'll explain all the cuts and bruises, and why her tattoos were covered and why all the hell broke loose at the gala where they met.

Gunfire continued to rage. It was all happening so fast. He could now see the gunman out on the pedestrian walkway right in front of him, and all of his attention was clearly on the car and the gunman did not even realized he has an audience inside the building.

* * *

"We are almost there Jane. Now pull the green wire and then the orange and that should disable the timer." Patterson could hardly hear Jane through the deafening gunfire.

"You have to repeat Patterson I can't hear you" Jane knew she only had minutes before either a bullet kills her or the explosive destroy her and the entire city block.

"PULL THE GREEN WIRE AND THEN THE ORANGE WIRE" Patterson yelled from the top of her lungs. Without moment's delay Jane complied.

* * *

Oliver watched the scene unfold in front of him. He wished he had a weapon and he wished he there's something useful that he could do for FBI, for Jane. Then he saw the bad guy lower his gun to load another clip. Oliver's mind was raising to the action movies. The bad guy is loading the is the best time to attack. "Though with what?". He look around, and there's nothing that looked particularly dangerous other than the massive plant sitting by the corner, pens and a clip board. He could run to the kitchen and grab a knife but there's not enough time. Then he felt the weight of his briefcase in his hand. He picked up the briefcase with both of his hands then pushed open the door and ran outside ready to slam his briefcase against the gunman's head.

* * *

Jane pulled the orange wire and the time stopped at 24 seconds.

"Patterson it worked!" Jane yelped.

"Thank god!" Patterson breathed a small sigh of relief though she is well aware that the team is still not quite out of the danger.

"Jane NYPD is on the scene so you should have plenty of firepower in 2 minutes"

Jane could hear the gunfire has briefly subsided. He's probably loading another clip, Jane thought. As she was about to make a calculated decision on how to position herself for a clean shot, she could see the man he just told to stay inside is running outside with what looks like his briefcase raised above his head and a murderous look painted on his face. She looked even closed at the rear view mirror finding the whole thing rather unbelievable.

"What the.." The words escaped her mouth without any will.

In the next few seconds followed, he slammed the briefcase against the gunman's head. Jane would have found the whole scene rather comical if it wasn't for all the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

* * *

Oliver slammed the briefcase against the bold gunman's head with all his might. The hit did not seemed to deter the man. It only seemed to anger him even further. The gunman slowly turned toward Oliver with his fully loaded weapon in hand and smacked him across the face with the butt of his riffle.

This was a bad idea. What was I thinking. At best I might have given him a headache. Oliver thought to himself as he the butt of the riffle made contact with his chine in slow motion.

"Stay down!" Oliver can hear a woman's voice. The woman's voice. After all, he was trying to help her out. As Oliver ducked the gunman turned his gun toward Jane. Though Jane's weapon had discharged a bullet headed straight toward the massive man. He saw the gunman land on the floor with a thud. In the next second Jane was by Oliver's side asking, "are you okay? Let's get you inside". He touched his chin. He could feel coppery taste inside of his mouth. He complied and quickly walked inside the restaurant. Then Jane closed the door behind them and turned to face Oliver.

"Oliver!"

"Jane!"

"What are you doing here!" Jane asked without even think through her question.

"I was having lunch. This is a restaurant you know. Its lunch time and I like this place." Oliver babbled on.

"I take it you're not here for the fine cuisine"

Jane turned around in an attempt to gain some privacy and pressed her comm tighter to her ear.

"Weller, we disarmed the explosive and took down one gunman. Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine. Headed your way in a minute" Weller announced.

"We need an ambulance"

"Are you okay?" Weller sounded concerned.

"Ya, everything is fine and it's not for me"

"Jane! Is that you or am I just imagining things" Oliver could feel his heart still thumping loudly.

"Ya, I'm Jane. Was that you I yelled to stay inside"

"Ya! Though you can use a hand"

"That was stupid Oliver" Jane shook her head disapprovingly. "But thanks!"

"Your welcome Jane" Oliver chimed in with a newfound sense of pride.

"So.. you work for the FBI"

Jane sighed, "Well.. I'm a consultant"

"So.. what do you consult FBI about?"

"Oliver.. Ambulance is on its way. You should get this checked out." She turned toward him and tilted his face gently in her fingers.

"Hmm you didn't answer me… is it something top secret" Oliver spat out with a boyish grin on his face.

Jane looked at him. Really looked at him.

"Its best.. Uhmm.. we don't talk about this." Jane seemed to have trouble forming coherent sentences.

"Why did you walk out on me? That can't be top secret too" Oliver knew he was poking the bear. There may not be anything valuable in this chain of questioning though he could not help himself. There's something so... unusual about Jane he wanted to understand. She was different from all the other women he had ran into.

"You are a good man and...well… I don't want to drag you into this."

"Shouldn't I have a say in that decision?"

She never thought of it that way. His question had also re-ignited the guilt she felt about zipping Romain.

Oliver could see her eyes turning dark with hurt.

"Look I didn't mean to be harsh or anything. I'm sure you had your reasons, but the thing is I just saved your life and all.. You owe me a drink"

"The way I recall, I'm the one who shot the guy" Jane chimed in playfully.

"Well Jane... I only had a briefcase. a drink is a least you can get away with"

Jane could not help but chuckle.

"Ok"

"Great! Drinks this Saturday. I'll text you the details."

Jane could see the flashing lights of the ambulance.

"Okay now let's get you to the hospital"


End file.
